The Pokémon of Evil!
by HeeroYuyZ
Summary: Personally I would not like mean reviews!! I'm sorry if it's like Mewtwo Strikes Back, you can get a frickin' life Unknown!
1. Default Chapter Title

The Pokémon of Evil!!!  
  
  
29,000 BC  
  
Before humans, before man ever started making fire, Pokémon ruled the world in a peaceful society. Their leader Mew, the kind and gracious Mew, helped rebuild villages after violent earthquakes and helped out sick and injured Pokémon. Then one day darkness covered the cities and homes and towns of the Pokémon. Out of the darkness came a Pokémon of pure evil and hatred. He wanted to take over the world of Pokémon and rule all. He destroyed the homes of Pokémon until Mew confronted him. "Leave this place or be destroyed!!!" Mew said. "Do not make me laugh with your petty threats!!" yelled the Pokémon, "I am Luciferdo, and you are no match for me!" And so Mew and Luciferdo battled for days leaving devastation in their path. Neither of them getting anywhere Mew left for a meeting with the other Pokémon. They thought up a plan to trap Luciferdo. Mew led Luciferdo to the trap. "We shall battle at this volcano!!" Mew said. They began battling. Then BOOOOOOOM!!!!! Lava and ash erupted from the center and buried Luciferdo. The Fire, Rock and Ground Pokémon had done there job. Then the Water and Ice Pokémon sprayed the lava to cool it down so he'd be trapped. Next, the Poison Pokémon injected acid into the lava so it would be dangerous to stand on. Then the Grass Pokemon planted trees in the lava making it harder for him to escape. After that, the Psychic Pokémon used there powers combined with Electric Pokémon to give them enough energy, moved gigantic boulders around the trees. Next, the Flying Pokémon and Bug Pokémon covered the top of the boulders and trees with huge branches leaving only enough light for the trees to grow. Then Electric Pokémon created a plasmatic force-field around it. After that, the Ghost Pokémon built a village about 5 yards from it and guarded it hoping no one would ever find Luciferdo.  
  
Present Day  
  
Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu walked along the mountain side. Ash had beaten the Elite Four already and beaten every trainer who challenged him. Brock made his goal of being the best breeder, and all other breeders have tried to compete with his techniques but haven't succeeded. As for Misty, she became the best water Pokémon trainer. "So, this is where the map says the dungeon is." Ash said looking at his map. "Here, we're on the side of a mountain!!" Misty declared angrily. "It looks kinda dead!!" Brock said looking around. CRUNCH!!! SHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu fell through the ground with pounds and pounds of sand burying us. "What the???" Ash said. "Where are we???" Brock asked brushing himself off. "We seem to be in some sort of cavern." Misty said. "Hey!!" Pikachu said, "Do you hear that???" "What Pikachu??" Ash said.  
"Breathing…"  
"I don't hear anything!" Misty said. "Hey, look!!!!" Brock yelled. In the corner of the cavern was a wall that seemed to be made of glass. They ran over to it. "It's a Mr. Mime wall!" Misty said. Ash stuck his face up to the glass and looked inside. "Hey, I see a Pokémon in there." Ash said. "What??" Misty said. "GO GRAVELER!!!!!!!" Brock yelled, "Graveler, explosion!!!" BBOOOOOOMMMM!!!!! The wall blew into smithereens. "Graveler return!!" Brock yelled. They all ran into where the wall was. The Pokémon stood up. "Luciferdo will get revenge for this!" the Pokémon said. "What's that???" Ash said pointing his pokedex at it. "Luciferdo, this Pokémon is said to be pure evil and said to have tried to take over the world when man hadn't even existed except for a few chemical cells." Dexter said. "Yikes, sounds like a nasty Pokémon." Misty said. "NO!!!" Gengar screamed, "What have you done!!!!!!" "POKéMON ATTACK!!" Chansey yelled. All of the normal Pokémon and ghost Pokémon started fighting Luciferdo. "Touch of Evil!!!" Luciferdo yelled. All the Pokémon turned toward the group. Their eyes were glowing red. "Touch of Evil!!!" he yelled again. "PIKA!!" Pikachu yelled. Pikachu jumped in front of Ash before he got it, then turned and looked at Ash his eyes also glowing red. Pikachu had grabbed all of his Pokéballs, and all his other Pokémon were evil also. Misty and Brock also looked at him with an evil look. Brock swung at Ash and punched him in the jaw. Ash kicked Brock in the stomach, jumped up and grabbed onto the cave top. He pulled himself up and ran for Pallet Town. "Run you little twirp!!" Misty yelled, "You are of no bother to us!!" Ash ran, his heart thumping in his chest. He ran straight into Professor Oak's lab. He actually knocked the door off one of it's hinges since he was into much of a hurry to bother opening it. "What the??" Prof. Oak said, "Ash, what is the matter??" "Luciferdo!!" Ash said, "He attacked us and he turned all my Pokémon, all of Misty and Brock and their Pokémon, and he also turned all the Ghost and Normal Pokémon that were guarding him evil also." "Luciferdo…" he said, "But, he is just a myth…"  
"No, he's real and he is strong!!"  
"There is no way to beat him without your Pokémon!!" Prof. Oak said. "I'll need to borrow one of your Pokémon Prof. Oak!!" Ash said. "What kind???" he asked. "Ground!" Ash said with a grin. Ash walked to the site of where they first found Luciferdo. "Here for some more???" Brock said smirking. "I just want to battle Pikachu!!" Ash said. "Let it be!!!" Luciferdo said. Pikachu came out fully charged. "GO SANDSLASH!!!" Ash yelled, "Sandslash, Fury Swipes!!!" Sandslash jumped at Pikachu and slashed him across the face. "NOW, RAGE!!!" Ash yelled. Sandslash bit and slashed and hit Pikachu until Pikachu was down to a mere sliver of hit points.   
"POKéBALL GO!!"  
Ash threw the Pokéball at Pikachu, then ran for it with the pokeball. "GET HIM!!!" Luciferdo yelled. Brock jumped at Ash. He and Misty each grabbed one of Ash's arms. They brought him in front of Luciferdo. "I will be the ruler of this planet, ruler of all Pokemon!!!" he cackled. "Never you filthy creep!!!" Ash said. Ash elbowed Misty and Brock in the stomach and ran for the edge of the mountain. "Here we gooooooooooo!!!" Ash yelled as he jumped off the cliff. CRACK!!! CRUNCH!!! WHAP!!! SPLOOSH!!! The sounds of his body breaking through foot thick tree limbs could be heard. He hit the water hard. He was knocked unconscious from the blow. A Dratini came up from behind him and carried him to shore. Ash sat up an hour after he had been knocked out. The Dratini looked at him curiously. "Tini???" the Dratini said. "Thanks…" Ash said rubbing his head. "No problem!!" the Dratini said.   
"Um, are you a Dratini?"  
"Yes, but what kind of creature are you??"  
"I'm human."  
"Human, I've never heard of humans, no creatures like you have ever been here before." Dratini said.   
"Luciferdo is loose." Ash said. "LUCIFERDO!!" Dratini said with pure terror, "But we Pokémon locked him up over 10,000 years ago!!!" "He's loose, and he is evil, he turned all my friends and all my Pokémon evil." Ash said. "We must fight him!!!" Dragonite said. "He has to be destroyed!!!" Moltres said. "WOW!!!" Ash said astonished at the two rare Pokémon. "I'm going to see if I can round up all the Pokémon!!" Articuno said. Articuno flew up and away. "Oh, where is Pikachu???" Ash cried frantically. "He's over there in that little cave, he's eating and regaining his strength." Dratini said. Ash ran over to the cave where Pikachu was eating. "Pika!!" Pikachu said, "I'm good again Ash!!" "I noticed!!" Ash said hugging Pikachu, "I need your help for fighting Luciferdo!" "NO!!!" Pikachu said clinging to a rock ledge.  
"But Misty, Brock, and all my Pokemon are still there!!"  
"Pika…"   
"Please!!"  
"Okay, lets go kick some Luciferdo butt!!!" Pikachu said.  
Ash and Pikachu headed toward Luciferdo's lair. "Back for some more???" Luciferdo said with a grin. "Oh just wait and see!!" Ash said. "Grab him!!" Luciferdo ordered to Misty and Brock. Misty tied him up to a rock while Brock held him. "One of you stand guard and make sure he doesn't escape!!" Gengar said. Misty stood guard. "Misty, please, don't do this, try to remember you aren't evil." Ash said looking into Misty's eyes. "What are you trying to do??" Misty said. "Look at me!!" Ash said. Misty looked at him. "Remember kicking Team Rocket's butt???" Ash said, "You were good, not evil!!" Misty shook her head. "What, where are we???" she asked as she untied Ash, "Ash, what happened??" "The Pokémon turned you, Brock and all your Pokémon evil!!" Ash said. "Not all of them!!" Misty said, "I still have Psyduck and Togepi!!" "What are you doing??" Luciferdo demanded at Misty. "Pestering this insignificant twirp!!" Misty said. "Good, just play along!!" Ash said, "On the count of three Pikachu is doing an electric shock on Luciferdo, run after that!!!"   
"PIKACHU!!!" Pikachu yelled. Pikachu did a tremendous thunderbolt on Luciferdo. Luciferdo only flinched. "NOW!!" Ash yelled. Ash, Misty, and Pikachu ran towards the cave entrance. "ELECTRODE, EXPLOSION!!" Brock yelled. BBBBOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!!! Ash, Pikachu, and Misty were blown out of the cave and into a deep ravine. Ash grabbed onto Pikachu. "Psyduck go!!" Misty yelled. Psyduck helped them to shore. "That was way to close!!!" Pikachu said. "We have to get to Pallet Town and warn everybody before Luciferdo strikes!!!!" Ash said. "Mr. Mime!!" Mr. Mime said sweeping the steps at Ash's house. "Mr. Mime, ever heard of Luciferdo??" Ash asked. "MIME!!!!!!" Mr. Mime said obviously scared. "Hey Ash!!" Mrs. Ketchum said. "Mom!!!" Ash said. He hugged her. "Mom, call everybody, tell them to get out of town as fast as they possibly can, leave possessions behind!!" Ash said, "Just trust me on this one!!" "Okay, should I leave also??" she asked. "YEAH!!!!" Ash said. A half an hour later all of Pallet Town had been evacuated. "HAHAHAHA!!!!" Luciferdo cackled, "SMART!!" "Pikachu ThunderBolt!!!" Ash yelled. "OKAY!!" Pikachu yelled firing the ThunderBolt. Luciferdo knocked Pikachu to the ground. "Ouch…" Pikachu said. "Go Psyduck!!" Misty yelled. "PSY!!!" Psyduck yelled. Luciferdo did touch of evil on Psyduck's head. "PSY!!!" Psyduck screamed running around in circles. Psyduck stopped in front of Luciferdo. Psyduck started glowing. "GOLDUCK!!" Golduck yelled after he finished evolving. "Psyduck evolved!!!" Misty cried, "Golduck, HYDRO PUMP!!" "GOL!!" Golduck yelled. "Auuggghhhh!!" Luciferdo cried, "ELECTRIC SHOCK!!" Golduck fell to the ground. "TOGEBRRRIIIIIII!!!!" Togepi yelled. Luciferdo looked at Togepi. "Get lost runt!!" he said kicking Togepi away. "Go Graveler!!" Brock yelled, "Graveler, rock throw!!" Luciferdo fell. "WATER GUN!!" he yelled firing at Graveler.   
"Graveler, spin!!"  
Graveler spun knocking the water away. "Brock!!" I yelled. "The back up has arrived!!" Brock said. Laura Laramie, A.J., Sabrina, Lt. Surge, Erika, all the Jennys, all the Joys, Blaine, Tommy and his family, Victor, Kasandra and her grandma, Prof. Oak, and the old hippie walked up behind Brock. "You are goin' down boy!!" A.J. said to Luciferdo, "Go, Rattata, Butterfree, Sandslash, Beedrill, Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan!!" "Go Ponyta, Rapidash, Doduo, Dodrio, Rattata, Raticate, Growlithe, Arcanine, Rhyhorn, Rhydon!!" Laura yelled. "Growlithe, Chansey, go!!!" the Jenny and Joys yelled. "Vileplume, Tangela, Gloom, Victreebell, Bellsprout, Bulbasaur, go!!" Erika yelled. "Alakazam, Haunter, go!!" Sabrina shouted. "Magmar, Growlithe, Rapidash, Ponyta, Charizard, go!!!" Blaine yelled. "Kangaskhan, go!!" Tommy yelled. "Snorlax, go!!" the hippie yelled. "Raichu, Electrode, Magneton, go!!" Lt. Surge shouted. "Tauros go!!" Prof. Oak said. "Parasect, go!!" Kasandra yelled. "Magmar, Arcanine, Ninetails, go!" Blaine yelled. "Go Puka!!" Victor shouted.   
"Super Fang, Mega Drain, Fissure, Pin Missile, Mega Kick, Mega Punch!!"  
"Stomp, Take Down, Drill Peck, Tri-Attack, Super Fang, Super Fang, Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Rock Throw, Bide!!"  
"Fire Blast, Double Edge!!"  
"Solar Beam, Growth, Petal Dance, Razor Leaf, Stun Spore, Solar Beam!!"  
"Psychic, Night Shade!!"  
"All use Fire Blast!!"  
"Dizzy Punch!!"  
"Thunder Bolt, Explosion, Self-Destruct!!"  
"Stampede!!"  
"Spore!!"  
"Fire Blast, Fire Blast, Fire Blast!!"  
"Thunder Bolt!!"  
"FOOLS!!" Luciferdo yelled, "You have just made me more  
powerful!!" He cast a shadow over everybody except Misty, Brock, and ash. Their eyes glowed red. "Awwww crap!!" Misty said, "Not them too!!" "I suggest at this point running!!" Ash said. We turned and ran. "Come and get it!!" Dragonite yelled flying to Luciferdo, "HYPER BEAM!!" Dragonite shot a fully charged Hyper Beam at Luciferdo. The most powerful attack known that any Pokémon can do. "Get away pest!!" Luciferdo said slapping Dragonite into a wall, "Grenade Launcher!!" BOOOM!! BOOOM!! BOOOOOOOOMM!! "Run faster!!" Ash cried. "Auuggghhhh!!" Brock shouted falling. "BROCK!!" Misty yelled running back to him. "GO!!" he said, "You and Ash have to stop this thing no matter what!!" She hesitated.  
"GO!!"  
She turned her back and ran. "WHOA!!" Ash cried. A cliff was in front of us. A giant pool of water beneath it. "Where are you??" Luciferdo sneered taunting us. "JUMP!!" Misty yelled. She pushed Ash off then jumped down too. "MISTY, JUST TO LET YOU KNOW THAT WATER IS ONLY ABOUT 15 FEET DEEP!!" Ash said. Their ears popped from the pressure changes. "GRAB MY HAND!!" she said. Ash grabbed her hand. With her other hand she grabbed Ash's Pokéball. Pidgeotto came out. "Pidgeotto, carry us to safety!!" Misty said. "Pika!!" Pikachu said sticking his head out of my backpack, "What the where are we??" "Nice time to wake up Pikachu!!" Ash said, "I don't know where we are, no one has ever explored this far out." "I got a strange feeling about this place…" Pikachu said.  
"Pidgeotto return!!"  
"Lets get out of here!!" Misty said standing up. "Stop right there!!" a voice said. Misty and Ash spun around. "Ash, is that you??" the guy said. "Gary!!" Ash said, "Nice to see you!!" "Luciferdo, he got my grandfather didn't he??" Gary said. "Yeah, but we'll get him back, we'll get all of them back and destroy that ugly piece of slime!!" Ash said. FWEEEEEMMMM!!! BOOOOOOOOOMM!! The ground next to them exploded. "Aaahhhh!!' Misty cried. An avalanche tumbled down upon them. Ash looked up. He saw an evil NidoKing who had fired a Hyper Beam. The ground crumbled and buried them.  
  
"Master, I have destroyed the rebels." NidoKing said bowing to Luciferdo. "DESTROYED!!" Luciferdo yelled, "I WANTED THEM CAPTURED!!" He fired a Fireblast at NidoKing killing him. The other Pokémon stepped backwards, afraid of Luciferdo. "Now, go dig for their bodies, I want them found, immediately!!" Luciferdo roared ordering the Pokémon. The Pokémon rushed out of the cavern.  
  
"Uhhh…" Ash moaned lifting himself from the rubble. He looked around. He saw Misty's hand sticking out of the boulders, the rest of her covered. "Misty!!" Ash yelled. He ran over to her, and started grabbing boulders and throwing them off of her. Ash heard a crunching sound behind him. CLUNK!! A Cubone had grabbed a rock and knocked him unconscious.  
  
Misty awoke in chains, tied up to a wall. She looked to her right. Ash and Gary had been tied up too. "So, you're awake." Samurai said. "Samurai?" Ash said his eyes flickering open. "Long time no see." he said, "You are in Luciferdo's newly built temple, you are prisoners of war, the war between him and earth." Ash tugged at his chains. "You are to be executed at 14 hundred hours." Koga said, "It will be a joyous time for Lord Luciferdo." "What time is it now?" Gary asked opening his eyes. "9 hundred hours, and to let you know, he wishes to battle you before you die, all of you combined with all of your Pokémon combined against him. He wants to test his strength, though already knowing he is superior to all other Pokémon." Samurai said. "MEW!" Mew said flying in. Their chains disintegrated. Samurai and Koga shook their heads. They had been freed. All of their Pokémon had been teleported back to them. Ash, Misty, Brock, Gary, and Mew ran into the stadium where Luciferdo was. "What is this?" Luciferdo asked, "A challenge?" "You bet it is!" Ash said, "Charizard, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Pikachu, Pidgeotto, and Kingler, go!" "Golduck, Goldeen, Staryu, and Starmie, go!" Misty yelled. "Zubat, Vulpix, Graveler, Geodude, and Onix, go!" Brock shouted. "NidoKing, Arcanine, Blastoise, Alakazam, Raichu, and Butterfree, go!" Gary yelled. Mew and Luciferdo kept firing at each other. The Pokémon that had been turned evil went up to the good Pokémon. It was Vulpix against Vulpix, Pikachu against Pikachu. Luciferdo blocked their special abilities. "TO THE DEATH!" Luciferdo shouted. "PIKACHU!" the bad Pikachu shouted. The stadium filled with shouts of Pokémon. The pain, the suffering. "STOP!" Ash yelled. Luciferdo looked at him his eyes glowing red. Ash was blown back into a pillar. "ASH!" Misty cried. He stood up. He looked at Luciferdo. Anger filled his eyes. He ran at Luciferdo as fast as he can and punched him in the stomach. Luciferdo threw him back 50 feet across the floor. "Ash, your going to get yourself killed, stop!" Brock yelled. "Not until Luciferdo is destroyed!" Ash declared. Luciferdo and Mew both charged for a super powerful attack. They fired at each other. Ash ran and dove between the two blasts. "Ash!" Misty yelled. "Ash!" Brock cried. "ASH!" Pikachu shouted. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ash screamed. His voice wavered and disappeared. After the light had stopped glowing Ash was nowhere to be seen. "It can't be!" Misty said falling to her knees. "He isn't dead." Luciferdo said, "Just gone off the face of earth." Mew's eyes flashed and Ash appeared in the middle of the stadium. He was completely turned to stone. Luciferdo's eyes flashed and the stone turned red and started giving off steam. He was trying to melt Ash! "NO!" Pikachu yelled. He ran up and jumped on Luciferdo's head. "FIRE WHILE HE'S DISTRACTED!" Pikachu yelled to Mew, "I don't care if I die!" Mew fired at Luciferdo. BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM! Luciferdo disintegrated. Pikachu fell to the ground. He pulled his strength together and ran to Ash. He tried shocking Ash. Again and again and again he tried. "Pikachu…(No…)" Pikachu said. His tears fell onto Ash. All the Pokémon started crying. Misty and Brock were also crying. The love, and caring of the tears came out of the tears in sparkles. They rushed into Ash's soul. Ash eyes opened wide. His body became flesh and bones again. Misty rushed over to him. "ASH!" she cried. "Turned to stone and saved by tears, my life can't be more exciting." Ash said grinning. Ash turned to Mew.   
"Thanks."  
"No thank you needed, I am the protector of Pokémon and humans alike." Mew said. With that he flew off. FLASH!! Ash, Misty, and Brock were teleported back to Pallet Town. "For some reason I don't think that's the last of Luciferdo." Ash said looking at the sky. "But until then, lets have some fun." Misty said grabbing his hand. She ran over with him to the Ferris Wheel in the traveling circus that had stopped in Pallet Town.  
  
"Dum de dum dum de dum." Prof. Oak whistled. He typed on his computer. An electronic surge traveled into him. He opened his eyes and laughed evilly. "Prepare for my domination of the world, behold Luciferdo, the strongest Pokémon alive!" he cackled.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	2. Default Chapter Title

The Pokémon of Evil!!!  
  
Chapter 1 'Luciferdo Returns'  
  
"Dum de dum dum de dum." Prof. Oak whistled. He typed on his computer. An electronic surge traveled into him. He opened his eyes and laughed evilly. "Prepare for my domination of the world, behold Luciferdo, the strongest Pokémon alive!" he cackled.  
  
2 Weeks Later  
  
"Hey Ash!" Prof. Oak said, "How's everything going?" "Good…" Ash said. "That's good…" he said, his voice changing into a thick deep voice and his eyes turning red, "I'm glad you're have a good life when you die! It hurts the people you love so much more! Remember me, Luciferdo??" He grabbed Ash by the neck and slowly he started squeezing. "Gaakkk…" Ash choked out, "You bastard!" "Hold on Ash!" Misty screamed tackling Oak. "You fool!" Oak screamed. His eyes flashed and Misty was thrown back into a wall and knocked unconscious. "MISTY!" Ash yelled. He backflipped up and kicked Oak in the face. Ash then picked up Misty's limp body and ran for his house where Brock and the others were staying. "Ah shit…" Brock said, "By the recent adventure…Hmm…Luciferdo?" "Yes…" Ash said, "But he's taken over Prof. Oak." "He took over my grandpa?" Gary asked. Gary had been knocked into a coma by one of the bad Pokémon and was staying at Ash's.  
  
2 hours later  
  
"Misty…" Ash said, "Please wake up…" "A-Ash?" Misty asked as her eyes slowly opened. "MISTY!" Ash cried throwing his arms around her, "You're okay!" "Yeah…" Misty said, "What happened to Luciferdo?"  
"I kicked him, grabbed you and ran for it…"  
"He'll probably be coming…But I have an idea…" Misty said. She whispered her idea into Ash's ear. "It may work…" Ash said as he transported all the Pokémon from Oak's lab to his house. He then sent out 5 Pidgeot who carried Luciferdo's original body back to Ash's house. "Yes…" Ash said, "Pikachu, you ready?" "CHU!" Pikachu cried. Oak arrived at Pallet and Pikachu shocked him sending Luciferdo's spirit back into his old body. They then did the same as before… Lava and ash erupted from the center and buried Luciferdo. The Fire, Rock and Ground Pokémon had done there job. Then the Water and Ice Pokémon sprayed the lava to cool it down so he'd be trapped. Next, the Poison Pokémon injected acid into the lava so it would be dangerous to move in. Then the Grass Pokémon planted trees in the lava making it harder for him to escape. After that, the Psychic Pokémon used there powers combined with Electric Pokémon to give them enough energy, moved gigantic boulders around the trees. Next, the Flying Pokémon and Bug Pokémon covered the top of the boulders and trees with huge branches leaving only enough light for the trees to grow. Then Electric Pokémon created a plasmatic force-field around it. After that, the people of Pallet Town forever took turns guarding the trap. And so…Luciferdo was once again gone…  
  
  
Short but not nearly as corny as the first one so.. hope you liked it!  



End file.
